SOS To Susan
by FirePhoenix97
Summary: WARNING: This fic contains spoilers for The Chronicles of Narnia series so only read it if you have read/know the whole series. It's a Caspian/Susan song fic to the tune of "S.O.S" by ABBA. Caspian's point of veiw to the lyrics. Enjoy XXXXXX Fire


Heeey peeps! This is Fire here and this fic is my second officially published fic (I have written other fics but they are not ready to be published yet) ever! This fic contains spoilers for The Chronicles of Narnia series so only read it if you have read/know the whole series (know means that you may have not read the entire series but know the ending – like me). It's a Caspian/Susan fic (I know that's called a Saspian fic but Saspian sounds \weird to me) and song fic to the tune of "S.O.S" by ABBA called 'S.O.S To Susan'. I saw the movie The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Caspian (I LOVED the ending when Caspian and Susan kissed and when that really romantic song The Call by Regina Spektorplayed for Caspian and Susan (it was also for the others but mostly it sounded like it was for Caspian and Susan) and afterwards I looked up Susan's wikipedia biography to see if she and Caspian got back together and I saw what happened to everyone in the end –! SPOILERS ALERT! - I was so sad when I found out that in the end Susan stops believing in Narnia and that everyone except Susan (and her parents) DIES and goes to heaven in Narnia. When I found out about this and thought of the ending of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian movie I was reminded of the song S.O.S from Mama Mia the movie, so I wrote Caspian's point of view to the lyrics – the result is below. I hope to write at least one more Narnia fic. Look on my profile for my comments on the Narnia series. Special thanks go to my unofficial beta real life lil' sister SirusBlackRox2000 (– also a fan fiction user) who supported this fic and thought it was 'really good'. Enjoy, XXXXXX Fire.

Ps. PLEASE, PLEASE review – reviews feed my hungry plot bunnies'

(\_/)  
(o_0)  
(")_(")

**S. O. S. To Susan:**

**Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find**

Caspian remembers the happy days he spent with Susan.

They were so long ago, it seems.

So hard to find.**  
**

**I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind**

Susan has forgotten all about Narnia now.

Forgotten him.

Forgotten their love.**  
**

**Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good  
**He understands why she had to leave – she has her world and he has his.**  
**

**So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.**

He tries to call her but she doesn't answer anymore.

**The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
**He needs her back. Without her he has nothing.

Without her he is nothing.

**When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?**

He can't go on without her.

**When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?**

He just can't.

You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear

It tortures him that she is so close and so far away all at once.

When she left she took his heart with her.

He's not truly alive without her.

**I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good**

He will always love her, forever.

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.

"Please, Susan come back" he calls to her.

**When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
**He can't go on without her.

**When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?**

He just can't.

**So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.**

She's so close but so far away.

**And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.**

He needs her.

He loves her.

He will always love her, forever.

**When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?**

How can he go on without her?

Without Susan.

**When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?**

How?

**When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?**

How?

**When you're gone**

**Though I try how can I carry on?  
**He carries on day by day, hoping for her to return.

Hoping for Susan to return.

To believe again.

To believe in him.

To believe in their love.  
_

REMEMBER FEED MY PLOT BUNNIES' BY REVIEWING – Hope you enjoyed this fic

XXXXXX Fire.


End file.
